Spending Secrets and Counting the Days (Guide)
Spending Secrets and Counting the Days Starting out with Spending Secrets There are two ways to meet the Numismatrix: *Wait to draw the The Numismatrix card *At your lodgings, chat with the local gossip about The Numismatrix This will set to 1. Progressing to 3 unlocks the Choosing a Side card, where you choose one of all the factions in London to be aligned with. Spending Secrets increases to 4. The quickest way to get Counting the Days (CtD) to level 14 This is best done if you are closest to the Bohemians or The Great Game, you've opened up Wolfstack Docks, The Shuttered Palace, The Forgotten Quarter and The University, you're still in possession of your soul, and you have at least one point of Master Thief. Characters that don't meet some of those requirements will need to use opportunity cards (link to section about CtD cards) to account for the CtD that they're missing. 'Any CtD level' All characters can use their faction-specific cards to get 5 CtD and 2 Loose Change. Since this gives more Loose Change than other actions this may be preferable to characters with low Loose Change. These factions are: *Bohemians: In passing *Church: An unusual hat for a church official *Constables: The list of stolen goods *Criminals: Penny for your thoughts *Hell: A quiet chat over sherry and souls *Revolutionaries: Taking a walk down gin lane *The Docks: Loaded down *The Great Game: Just borrowing a shovel *Tomb Colonists: Attend a very private lecture *Society: Coffee and exclamation *Urchins: Listen to a song the Fisher Kings sing in the high places In addition you may get 2 CP of Loose Change (but no CtD) from a smaller bazaar on The Awful Temptation of Money card. 'CtD under level 6' (5 x 5 CP) If you're Closest To: Bohemians, Criminals, Hell, Revolutionaries, Rubbery Men, The Great Game, Tomb Colonists, or Urchins you can dice for secrets and coins at the docks. Each action will give you 5 CtD and 1 Loose Change. Urchins can also listen to the Fisher-Kings in the Flit. If you don't meet those requirements, there are several opportunity cards that are open to you: If you've met the you can wait for A Visit and take him to the theatre: If your are level 3 or above (you may wear Nightmares raising gear) you can read a calming book or take some honey with a friend from A Moment's Peace. If you have level 2 (you may wear Scandal raising equipment) you can ensure a moral afternoon is appreciated from An Afternoon of Good Deeds?. If you have level 2 (you may wear suspicion increasing gear) and 10 Infernal Contracts you can unleash Baseborn & Fowlingpiece from The Law's Long Arm. All others may look at those coins from An unusual wager card. 'CtD level 6 to 9' (6 x 5 CP) If you're Closest To: Bohemians, The Church, The Constables, The Duchess, The Great Game, The Masters, The University, or Society you can speak to an Aristocratic Academic inside The Forgotten Quarter. Each action will give you 5 CtD and 1 Loose Change. If you don't meet those requirements, there are several opportunity cards that are open to you: If you've met the you can wait for A Visit and mind his old habits. If your are level 3 or above (you may wear Nightmares raising gear) you can indulge in mysticism and mesmerism from A Moment's Peace. If you have level 2 (you may wear suspicion increasing gear) you can lay a false trail from The Law's Long Arm. If you have level 2 and are Closest To: Bohemians, The Church, The Constables, The Duchess, The Masters, The University, or Society you can join an exclusive dinner party on the A Restorative card. All others may look at those coins from An unusual wager card. 'CtD level 10 to 11' (5 x 5 CP) Unless you've lost your soul, you can talk about something else at The Shuttered Palace. Each action will give you 5 CtD and 1 Loose Change. If you don't meet those requirements, there are several opportunity cards that are open to you: If you've met the you can wait for A Visit and go with her to a gambling-house. If you have level 1 (just put on a ) and level 10 CtD you ask someone else what they saw from the City Vices: Orthographic Infection card. This action always gives 5 CtD and either 1 or 2 Loose Change. If your are level 3 or above (you may wear Nightmares raising gear) you can do some physical exercise and exertion from A Moment's Peace. This action gives 5 CtD and no Loose Change. If you have level 2 (you may wear Scandal raising equipment), hiding from those who would hound you on An Afternoon of Good Deeds? gives 5 CtD and no Loose Change. If you have level 2 , the Itinerant Physician from the A Restorative card will give you 5 CtD and no loose change in exchange for 75 Shard of Glim. 'CtD level 12 to 13' (5 x 5 CP) can visit the University and talk about robbery. You may still do this storylet if you're unwelcome at the University. Each action will give you 5 CtD and 1 Loose Change. If you don't meet those requirements, there are several opportunity cards that are open to you: If you've met the you can wait for A Visit and pop in while you're passing. If you have level 2 (you may wear Scandal raising equipment) you can blame someone else for your sins from An Afternoon of Good Deeds?. This action gives 5 CtD no Loose Change. If you have level 2 (you may wear suspicion increasing gear) and are Closest To: Bohemians, Criminals, Hell, Revolutionaries, Rubbery Men, The Docks, The Great Game, Tomb Colonists, or Urchins you can make sure nobody is telling tales from The Law's Long Arm. If you have 2 and are Closest To: Criminals, Hell, Revolutionaries, Rubbery Men, Tomb Colonists, or Urchins you can be unwise from A Restorative card. This action gives 5 CtD no Loose Change. 'Conclusion' If you didn't use opportunity cards in any of the above steps, you'd need to spend 21 actions to get to level 14 . This will also give you 21 CP of , bringing you to level 6 (if you started at level 0). Buying a Mark of Credit Page from the Numismatrix cost only 7 CP of Loose Change, but is only available at level 7. This means that unless you've already had some points of Loose Change, or are willing to chance a Mark, or simply need the CtD for something else, you'll need to use opportunity cards. Rewards Reaching Counting the Days 14 unlocks the Secrets and Spending card, which allows you to choose one of the following, all resetting : *A sack of coins - *Fencing certain coins: (Costs ) *Buy a Mark of Credit Page: (Requires Loose Change 7 and costs 7 CP of it, used to get the advanced rewards) *Chancing a Mark: 70% chance of a MoC (Requires Loose Change 4 and resets it on success, -10 CP and 40 x Proscribed Material on failure) ---- *Find a decent homeOnly available if you're Closest To any of the factions the Favours this option provides belong to.: (Price: 1 x MoC - also gives 1 Favour each for , , , and +10 CP Connected: and ) *Find a hard-working home: (Price: 1 x MoC - also gives 1 Favour each for , , and ) *Find an unusual home: (Price: 1 x MoC - also gives 1 Favour each for , , and ) *Obtain an Better to aquire in your Lodgings, since that option doesn't reset Counting the Days. (Price: 3 x MoC, also requires and 10 - Required for traveling to the Iron Republic) *Spend a MoC on something for yourself: (Price: 5 x MoC - The only Respectable weapon freely available) Category:Guides